


Chocolatier 1.75

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I'm a sinner x4, M/M, hi there blindfold, inspired by yukata, less chocolate more action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Javier is more experienced at tying knots than he expected. Yuzuru agrees.





	Chocolatier 1.75

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a lovely picture of our skaters wearing a yukata. I just slipped in a little chocolate so that I could expand the chocolatier series. I hope I'll get the courage to finish this one day *smack*.  
> Again, a more experimental fic from this chocolate lover! Enjoy ^^

And there he lay, in the welcoming softness of the hotel bed, while a pair of hands played with his dark, silky hair, and massaged his head, making him surrender to the gentle touch, like a prey falling into a trap. A _camouflaged_ trap.

\- ‘You tie your yukata wrong.’

\- ‘Then _teach_ me.’

And Yuzuru’s hands swiftly untied the obi that hung loosely on the waist of the man on top of him. The abrupt gesture opened the long blue garment, reveling the perfectly toned chest of his partner. He subconsciously licked his lips that had become unexpectedly dry – a sign that Javier did _not_ miss.

\- ‘First you raise the left…’

But the same pair of hands that held his hair before had snatched the long silk strip and Yuzuru saw a smirk that both enticed and scared him.

\- ‘I think I should practice how to do a knot _first_.’

Javier draped the obi on Yuzuru’s lips and kissed it, the fabric being the only obstruction to their mouths.

A very _dangerous_ trap.

The silky fabric slid upwards and soon covered the younger man’s eyes and a pair of skilled hands tied a strong knot behind his head, not loose, not too tight, not hurting – the perfect combination.

A trap with _no_ escape.

\- ‘Javi…’

But a finger pressed onto his mouth, the unexpected contact forbidding words to come out of his mouth.

\- ‘Lick it.’

And Yuzuru obediently complied, the tip of his pink tongue brushing through the rough skin of the finger, tasting the familiar flavor of chocolate, before opening his mouth and sucking on the bitterness, the sugary sensation following soon. Even with his eyes closed and unable to see, he could feel the older man staring at him and enjoying every single second of this.

Yuzuru wanted to protest when the finger left the warmth of his mouth but a pair of lips had soon latched onto his. It was painfully slowly and gentle until the Japanese skater bit Javier, the involuntary yelp of pain arousing a primal desire in him. The kiss evolved into an uncontrolled, almost savage urge, their tongues fighting for dominance. Javier conceded defeat but also noticed Yuzuru’s red cheeks.

\- ‘Now let me see how I should tie my yukata.’

The Spanish skater whispered those words on Yuzuru’s ears, the warm breath eliciting a soft moan from the Japanese athlete. He was more sensitive than usual.

A trap he did not want to _run away_ from.

Javier planted quick, chaste kisses on his partner neck but stopped at his Adam’s apple and sucked at the protruded part.

\- ‘Javi…’ – Yuzuru was trying to speak but it soon became a mission to suppress the lewd noises that threatened to leave his mouth. – ‘… others will see.’

But Javier did not care about it and he wanted the world to see this. That he was only _his_ and belonged to _no one_ else. He would _mark_ him if necessary.

His free hands had now found way to Yuzuru’s obi and after a few struggles to unknot the neatly tied sash (and earning a genuine laugh from his partner), the Spanish man managed to pull out the thin cotton strip, the impatient action drawing another chuckle from the younger man.

\- ‘Javi no experience.’

But the giggle soon subsided as he felt a hand gripping his wrist, first a kiss on it, before guiding his fingers to touch what he recognized as Javier’s muscles in his chest, and further down, an area covered by some sort of fabric. Slightly _wet_. His briefs.

Yuzuru continued gliding along with his hand, not because he wanted to tease the older man, but because the sensations on his tiptoeing fingers felt like he was discovering that (familiar) body, all over again, as it was the first time.

A very _tempting_ trap.

So when he slid his hand past the elastic waistband and took hold of the hard, aroused manhood, he did not know if the loud moan that hung in the air had been his or Javi’s. He just knew it was burning and that all the heat had spread to his own body, carefully hidden underneath the thin layers of his yukata. He could also hear Javi’s elaborated breath as if he had just finished a long program run-through in the ice. He was also finding it difficult to breathe, not because of his asthma, but because _lust_ was simply too overpowering.

\- ‘Yuzu…’

And a pair of lips contacted his again, the taste of chocolate once again in their tongues. The kiss was both yielding and demanding, accommodating and challenging, supplying and depriving them of oxygen. Yuzuru wrapped both his arms around his partner’s neck, pulling him down. He could not focus and both giving and _receiving_ attention and his mind could only think of the lips on his own.

Only until Javier resumed his skillful caress, a quick bite on the bruised spot of his neck, and his tongue that traced his collarbone. His yukata was disheveled by the motion of their bodies, allowing the Spanish skater to fully admire the glory unrestrained by the long forgotten obi. White porcelain skin, not pale, but one that wasn’t tainted by the unforgiving sunrays of summer, and a few scars, from cuts and surgeries, that he thought made Yuzuru, the skating deity, just as human as he was. The sign of the untied yukata draping over the Japanese skater’s arms, his ragged breath and rising chest, his hard rosy nipples like two shy flower buds, had almost made him come just by watching.

And it didn’t help that he was extra sensitive and responsive to whatever skin contact they had, either a tickling touch on his navel, fingers that pinched his nipples, or the teeth marks along his sternum. And Yuzuru was literally begging for more. Or so Javier thought because he could not understand all the Japanese words that escaped his partner’s mouth, besides the desperate panting and needy gasps that accompanied his arched back when his own hand moved further down.

\- ‘Don’t stop… Javi…’

But Javier had no intentions of halting whatsoever. Not now that their game had just _begun_.

It was a very, _very dangerous_ trap.

**Author's Note:**

> Obi - a sash used for traditional Japanese dress. 
> 
> Feel free to send me ideas you have about the the pairs... I feel like this series is moving into a kinky direction (haha!) *bows*


End file.
